Would you like Tofu and Beans of Soy?
by Strix Moonwing
Summary: Everybody, shout yipyipheray! Here's a oneshot by Strix and StarK! Read it to little brothers and sisters alike, it's full of humorous delight! Full of rhyme, insanity, and tofu, too! Oh...and review too!XD


**Would You LikeTofu and Beans of Soy?**

**By Strix Moonwing **

**Strix Moonwing: Hi! Strix Moonwing again! I'm here with an oneshot by me and StarfireK!**

**StarfireK: We hope you think the story's okay.**

**Strix: We made up the rhymes as best as we can.**

**StarK: We do not own Teen Titans or Dr. Sues: Green eggs and Ham!**

**Would you like Tofu and Beans of Soy?**

Raven was in the Titan Tower living room one day reading a very long and depressing book when suddenly Beast Boy came in the room wearing one of those big, red and white Dr. Seuss hats. He smiled and walked up to Raven.

Raven glanced up at him. "Uhhhhhhh….Beast Boy? Why are you wearing that stupid hat?"

Beast Boy didn't answer her but instead pulled out a plate of tofu and soy beans from behind his back. "Hey Raven! Would you like some tofu and beans of soy? Asked Beast Boy.

He offered her the plate, but she just glared at him and the plate of food in disgust. "No I do not like tofu and beans of soy. So stop annoying me Beast Boy!" said Raven.

But Beast Boy did not give up. "Would you eat it with Robin? Or maybe while hopping?" Robin suddenly appeared hopping on springs attached to his shoes. Beast Boy turned into a kangaroo and hopped with him. Raven glared. "I do not like tofu and beans of soy! So stop annoying me Beast Boy! I will not eat them with Robin! Nor will I eat them while hopping!" And with that she left the room. Beast Boy and Robin(who was still hopping) followed her.

"Will you eat them with Starfire? Are while being tied up in wire?" asked Beast Boy. Suddenly Starfire appeared covered in wires. "Please friends…How did I get tied up in wires?" Raven growled angrily. "NO! I do not like tofu and beans of soy! So stop annoying me Beast Boy! I will not eat them with Robin! Nor will I eat them while hopping! I will not eat it with Starfire! I will not eat it covered in wires!" Raven then went into the kitchen with Beast Boy, hopping Robin, and a tied up Starfire following her.

"Will you eat it with Cyborg? Maybe if you're very bored?" asked Beast Boy. A very bored Cyborg appears and starts whining about being bored. "NO! I do not like tofu and beans of soy! So stop annoying me Beast Boy! I will not eat them with Robin! Nor will I eat them while hopping! I will not eat it with Starfire! I will not eat it covered in wires! I will not it with Cyborg! Not even if I'm very bored!" shouted Raven running out the tower.

She hid behind a large boulder in hopes of finding some peace and quiet…fat chance with me and StarK writing this! Suddenly a green gopher popped up from the ground next to her and shifted into Beast Boy. "Would you eat it with Terra? Or maybe wearing a tiara!" cried Beast Boy. Terra suddenly appeared wearing a big diamond tiara. "Hey Raven! Want to play princess with me?" asked Terra. "Nooooooooooooo! I do not like tofu and beans of soy! So stop annoying me Beast Boy! I will not eat them with Robin! Nor will I eat them while hopping! I will not eat it with Starfire! I will not eat it covered in wires! I will not eat it with Cyborg! Even if I'm very bored! I will not eat it with Terra! Nor while wearing a stupid tiara!" screeched Raven flying away over the ocean toward Jump City.

She was flying over the ocean when a green dolphin started to leap in and out of the water beside her. "Would you eat it with Aqualad? Are while wearing his great new fad?" At once Aqualad swam up next to them and had his hair spiked and dyed red. "Hi guys! Like my new hair fad?"

"HECK NO! I do not like tofu and beans of soy! So stop annoying me Beast Boy! I will not eat them with Robin! Nor will I eat them while hopping! Will not eat it with Starfire! I will not eat it covered in wires! I will not eat it with Cyborg! Even if I'm very bored! I will not eat it with Terra! Nor while wearing a stupid tiara! I will not eat it with Aqualad! And not while wearing his great new fad!" screamed Raven as she flew all the way to Steel City.

She sighed with relief and hid inside the Titans East Tower. Suddenly the doors flew open and Beast Boy and everyone else walked in. Beast Boy smiled and said, "Will you eat it with Speedy? Or while helping the needy?" Speedy suddenly appeared, helping an old lady with her grocery bags.

She slapped him on the knee with her cane and growled, "Don't you dare drop those bags, youngster! Or I'll rip that mask right off your scrawny face!" She looked at Raven and smiled. "Why hello dear! Would you like some tofu and beans of soy made by that cute little elf right there?"

Raven fell to her knees and shouted toward the heavens. "NO! I do not like tofu and beans of soy! So stop annoying me Beast Boy! I will not eat them with Robin! Nor will I eat them while hopping! I will not eat it with Starfire! I will not eat it covered in wires! I will not eat it with Cyborg! Even if I'm very bored! I will not eat it with Terra! Nor while wearing a stupid tiara! I will not eat it with Aqualad! And not while wearing his great new fad! I will not eat it with Speedy! Nor while helping the needy!"

And with that she teleported herself back to the streets of Jump City. She narrowed her eyes and shifted them suspiciously. No titans over there…no titans over here. She was safe! Raven sighed happily and allowed a smile on her face. Then, suddenly she smelled something that made a chill of fear run through her spine.

Tofu….

She glanced back and forth. No….they couldn't have! It was impossible!

"OHHH…RAVVEENNNNN!"

It was possible….

Beast Boy and his insane crowd of titans ran up to her and Beast Boy had a giant smile on his face. "Will you eat it with Bumblebee? Or maybe if you had a kiss from me?" As if on cue, Bumblebee walked up to Raven and held up a mistletoe above Raven's head. Beast Boy smiled and leaned over to give her a kiss.

That did it….

Raven pressed her hand across Beast Boy's mouth with rage simpering from every particle from her body. Flames seemed to leap from her as she screamed, at Beast Boy's face, "FOR THE HUNDRED'S STINKIN' TIME NO, BEAST BOY! I do not like tofu and beans of soy! So stop annoying me Beast Boy! I will not eat them with Robin! Nor will I eat them while hopping! I will not eat them with Starfire! I will not eat them covered in wires! I will not eat it with Cyborg! Even if I was really bored! I will not eat it with Terra! Nor while wearing a stupid tiara! I will not eat them with Aqualad! And not wearing his great new fad! I will not eat it with Speedy! Nor while helping the needy! I will not eat it with Bumblebee! And not, I mean NOT, eat it if you kissed from me!" She screamed in rage.

She grabbed the plate of tofu and beans of soy and thrusted it in Beast Boy's face. "This stuff is horrible! I hate it so! CAN'T YOU JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!?" Raven screamed in rage.

Suddenly she saw a look of sadness cross Beast Boy's face and his ear drooped depressly. Raven looked at the sad look on his face and her anger lifted. "But…you are my friend. Someone I should defend. I guess it'll be alright…to just take a bite."

Beast Boy had a look of pure happiness has Raven took a fork and picked up a piece of tofu. Everyone watched, holding their breaths, as Raven placed the piece in her mouth and slowly chewed. Then she paused.

Beast Boy dared to speak. "So…what do you think?"

Raven waited a moment, and then she made a gagging sound and spit out the tofu. Behind her, a telephone booth exploded. She gagged again and again while wiping her tongue off.

"THAT STINKS!" She at last cried.

Beast Boy was silent for a moment. Then he smiled and said, "How about tea?"

Raven shrugged her shoulders and smiled. "Fine with me."

**Strix: Yeah, read to your little brothers or sisters and watch them laugh their heads off! **

**StarK: Hey, why aren't you talking in rhyme?**

**Strix: We're not talking in rhyme? WE'RE NOT TALKING IN RHYME! WOOHOO!**

**StarK: stares at her friend in confusion Uhhh...okay. No more Ghostwriter episodes for you. **

**Strix: Please review...wait, that was a rhyme. AAAHHHHHH! THE GHOSTWRITER'S BACK!**


End file.
